The sky and the earth
by A Maxi
Summary: Satu kata, Yoko x Kamina.


**The Sky and The Earth**

**I/N: **Fuh... saya akhirnya berhasil bikin Fic Gurren lagann... Saya tadinya ingin batal mem Publish karena saya pikir, gak ada Fic tentang Gurren Lagann sama sekali, gak taunya, ada 1 dari MATTGASM-san, dengan pair SimoNia. Yah, semoga lewat fic ini, FGLI (Fandom Gurren Lagann Indonesia) mejadi sedikit lebih ramai. Emm... kayaknya, disini pair KamiYoko nya kurang kelihatan, karena yang jadi main chara di fic ini adlah Kamina, Yoko, Simon. Ok, silakan baca...

**Genre: Friendship, Romance, Angst, Poetry. *ngeborong gitu ceritanya..***

**Pairing. : Yoko x Kamina (Kepengennya, tapi kayaknya yang jadi Chara utama malah Simon sama Kamina dah.. -_-)  
><strong>

**Character yang menyangkut cerita ini: Yoko, Kamina, Simon, Nia.**

**NB: Time line saat bener-bener awal, belum bertemu Viral, Kittan n adek-adeknya, Rossiu, dll**

Warning:

**OOC**** karena author dah agak-agak lupa ama nih anime, dan juga, mungkin ****Fanon****, karena saya lupa juga, si Kamina nemuin jubah bapaknya+Gurrennya itu sebelum ketemu Kittan n Viral, atau setelah itu.**

**Disclaimer:  
>Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann is Belongs to Gainax<strong>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Selamanya sang tanah tak akan bisa mencapai sang langit, itu memang takdir….. tapi aku akan mengubah hal itu, akan kubuat sang tanah mengalahkan sang langit, akan kuubah takdir …"<strong>

* * *

><p>Malam yang tenang di padang pasir—di permukaan, tentu saja. Pada jam segini, tentu saja orang-orang sudah tidur bukan...? tentu saja..! bahkan, Simon pun sudah tertidur, bocah kecil dari desa giha ini sudah tertidur lelap bersama Boota, tikus mondok-nya. Tapi, tidak dengan Yoko dan Kamina. Mereka berdua sedang duduk berdua disalah satu tebing di padang pasir. Gammen milik Kamina (yang juga dia sebut Gurren, bukan Gammen) dan Lagann milik Simon juga ada di dekat situ. Entah sedang apa... bukan, bukan kencan, mereka hanya sekedar mengobrol.<p>

"Hei, Yoko..." sahut Kamina pada Yoko.

"Kenapa..?" bales cewek seksi itu.

"Kau mau melakukannya dengan ku..?" canda Kamina.

"Melakukan apa..?" balas Yoko.

"Yah... itu, apa kau tak tahu..? Masuk, keluar, sedot, dan begitulah..." Canda Kamina. Bercanda mu keterlaluan, Kamina!

"APA ..?" Seru Yoko kaget. "APA MAKSUDMU..? COBA KATAKAN SEKALI LAGI..!" Yoko mulai geram.

"Ehh... ak.. aku kan hanya bercanda.."

"DIAM ...! DASAR SAKIT JIWA ...!" kaki Yoko mulai terangkat. Siap mengenai kepala Kamina dan. Hup..! terhenti oleh tangan Kamina. "...a...aku minta maaf..." seru Kamina takut.

"JANGAN MENIPUKU, PRIA MESUM ...!" Yoko makin geram. Dia mulai mengayunkan kakinya dan... 'Buagh' kakinya tepat mengenai Kamina.

'Buagh',  
>'Buagh',<br>'Buagh'

"DASAR MESUM, GILA, NORAK, BODOH, APA YANG KAU PIKIRKAN HAH...?" seru Yoko tak ada ampun. Untungnya mereka ber dua agak jauh dari Simon, jadi Simon gak denger.

Yah, Kamina pun tersungkur ke tanah, yah, seperti apa yang dilakukan Yoko saat di desa Rossiu dan di Pemandian yang menjadi Gammen. Beberapa jam berlalu, masih tak ada komunikasi. Seperti-nya, Yoko masih marah karena hal yang menurut nya gak bener. Padahal, menurut author bener aja kok, apalagi dia udah make baju minim gitu. Dasar bokong raksasa..! Eh, Yoko, Taruh _Sniper_-mu.

"Aaah... Bokong ku sakit..."

"Makanya, kubilang, kecilkan bokongmu yang sebesar planet itu..."

"APA KATAMU...?" seru Yoko sambil menodongkan _Sniper_-nya.

"Ampun, ampun, nona yang berbadan bagus..." seru Kamina takut-takut.

"Huh..." Yoko memanyunkan bibir-nya.

"Hei, Yoko..." tegur Kamina. Dengan nada serius.

"Apa lagi..?"

"Apa kau punya impian...?"

Yoko diam sebentar. "Tentu, kau tahu kan..? jadi guru,...!" seru Yoko.

"Ha-ah... murid-murid mu pasti menjadi belajar hal-hal yang begitu denganmu dari pada pelajaran anak TK karena bokong sebesar planet milik mu..." ejek Kamina.

"Apa..?" Tanya Yoko tak dengar.

"Tidak kok..."

"Kau mau tahu apa impian ku..?

"Huh... apa orang seperti mu punya impi—

"Aku ingin membuat manusia…."

"….. bebas dari dalam tanah, hidup damai di permukaan…. bukankah itu bagus..?"

"Ah…. Tapi… itu.."

"Aku tahu, kemampuanku dan Spiral King bagaikan bumi dan langit. Tapi, suatu hari, aku akan mengalahkan Spiral King dan membuat manusia hidup di permukaan…."

"Hah…." Yoko mendesah sembari tersenyum mendengar perkataan Kamina.

"Selamanya sang tanah tak akan bisa mencapai sang langit, itu memang takdir….. tapi aku akan mengubah hal itu, akan kubuat sang tanah mengalahkan sang langit, akan kuubah takdir …"

"Huh…. Bukankah kau terlalu PD..? juga sejak kapan kau menjadi puitis gitu ...?" ejek Yoko sambil mengeluarkan cengirannya *Author tepar kesenengan*

"…Hah…" Kamina mengangkat kacamatanya berbentuk kelelawarnya sedikit.

"Apa maksudmu…?"

"enggak sih… bukan apa-apa…" bales Yoko.

"Ngomong-ngomong….." Yoko masang tampang iblis. *Author makin tepar*

"…EH..?" Kamina mulai gemeter ngeliat Death Glare Yoko.

"KAU PIKIR AKU TAK MENDENGAR PERKATAANMU MENGENAI IMPIANKU TADI HAH ….!" Seru Yoko kencang membuat burung-burung berterbangan (?) dan yang terdengar kemudian hanyalah suara Kamina yang dihajar. (oleh Yoko).

* * *

><p>"Selamat tinggal, sahabat-sahabat ku…." Ujar Kamina di saat-saat terakhirnya di dalam kokpit Gurren.<p>

"Ah, Apa maksudmu, Aniki…?" seru Simon yang sudah senang duluan, tak tahu bahwa dari tadi Kamina memang sudah sekarat.

Kamina tak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi.

"Aniki…?"

Dia mendengar suara Simon. Tapi dia sudah tak merasakan apapun lagi.

"Aniki ….!" Simon mulai ragu.

ZREEEESSS. Hujan mulai membasahi daerah itu. Membuat Kamina mati dengan tenang. Sungguh cara mati yang tepat sebagai seorang pemimpin. Walaupun dia sudah pergi, dia yakin impian nya akan terwujud dalam wujud orang yang dia anggap adiknya sendiri, Simon. Hujan semakin deras. Semua menangis meratapi kematian pemimpin mereka. Seseorang yang berkorban demi kebebasan.

Dari Simon, Yoko, Kittan, Dayakka, Rossiu, Leeron, Kinon dan semua anggota Dai-Gurren Brigade sampai Darry n Gimmy. Tak hanya mereka, tapi para Gammen seperti Gurren, Lagann, Dai-Ganzan, dan Gammen lainnya ikut menangis, Bahkan langit pun ikut menangis akan kematian sang Pemimpin Dai-Gurren Brigade. Kamina.

Yoko pun sangat terluka akan hal ini. Ya, ia tahu, tentu, bahkan pasti, yang palingterluka akan kematian Kamina adalah Simon. Dialah yang dari dulu selalu bersama Kamina. Walaupun dua masih anak-anak. Yoko tahu, ia bukan yang paling terluka akibat kematian Kamina, meskipun begitu, dia tetapp sangat luar biasa terluka akan hal itu.

Yoko mencoba tegar atas kematian Kamina. Setelah 7 hari Kamina meninggal, Simon ( Yang masih luar biasa Shock sampai tidak bisa mengendalikan Lagann ) yang terjebak karena Lagann tak berfungsi, membawa pulang seorang perempuan yang seumuran dengan Simon, bernama Nia. awalnya, Yoko agak merasa tak suka dengan bocah itu.

Entah kenapa, Mungkin karena Nia adalah anak dari Spiral King dan anak buah Spiral King, jenderal Thymilp lah yang menyebabkan Kamina meninggal. Dia tambah marah pada anak itu saat ia mengatakan bahwa tak ada gunanya mengingat Kamina. Yoko tak bisa menahan amarahnya saat itu. Ia membentak anak itu. Namun, hal itu tak merubah apa-apa, dia tahu, Kamina memang tak akan kembali. 

* * *

><p>Simon keluar dari Kokpit Lagann. "Kakak ku telah mati, Mati dan tak akan kembali. Tapi..." Simon menunjuk punggungnya yang tertera gambar tengkorak mengenakan kacamata berbentuk kelelawar, yang tentu saja lambang Dai-Gurren brigade (emblem khusus Kamina) dan memukul dadanya.<p>

" Setengah semangat dari dirinya masih hidou dalam diriku ! Kau pikir SIAPA AKU ! AKU SIMON, AKU BUKANLAH ADIK KANDUNG KAMINA, TAPI AKU ADALAH AKU ! BOR KU ADALAH BOR YANG AKAN MENEMBUS SURGA !" teriak Simon. Saat itu juga, ratusan bor keluar DARI Gurren Lagann.

"Ap— Apaan itu?" seru Kittan heran.

"Ju... Jurus itu..?" Yoko terlihat kaget.

"GIGA...! DRILL..!" ratusan Bor yang muncul dari dalam Gurren Lagann bergabung menjadi satu dan sangat luar biasa besar. "BREAKER...!" Bor raksasa itu membuat Gammen milik jenderal kura-kura itu hancur.

Yoko hanya tersenyum melihatnya.

'Ya, Kamina, Impian Gila mu itu akan terwujud, ... Aku percaya itu.. karena semua hal tentang kita berdua, termasuk impian gila mu itu, sudah terekam di hatiku.' 

* * *

><p>'<strong>You hear that, Simon? Believe in yourself, Don't believe in me who believe in you, and Don't believe in you who believe in me, Just believe in yourself' (Kamina to Simon in Simon's heart)<strong>

"**I BELIEVE IN MYSELF !" (Simon)**

* * *

><p><strong>IN:** Tadinya, saya sama sekali gak punya rencana untuk memasukan adegan saat Simon memang sudah semangat dan menerima kematian Kamina. Hanya saja, saat saya sedang menulis fic ini, saat baru selesai setengahnya, adik saya bilang "Kak, Film robot kakak yang kakak suka itu... em, Gurren Lagann, diputer lagi tuh di Animax..!" Saya langsung nyalain _Indovision_ dan Tv kamar saya saat itu juga, dan benar saja, Gurren Lagann diputer lagi! Saat saya senang-senang ngeliatnya, saya sadar episode yang saya lihat adalah episode 8. Tau apa maksudnya, kan?

Tapi, beberapa hari kemudian, saat sudah episode 12-13, saya lupa, saya mulai sadar, gimana kalo saya masukin adegan itu, dimana si Simon mulai menerima wafatnya Kamina. Saat ke-3 kali nngelihat Kamina mati tersebut, saya sadar. Apa mungkin bibir Yoko itu bibir maut? Lihat, Kamina di cium Yoko, besoknya langsung tewasss :P, Kittan, dia juga dicium Yoko, beberapa saat kemudian, juga tewassssss :D... untung aja Simon gak dicium Yoko.. bahaya tuh.. Ok, cukup basa-basinya, akarena Yoko dah mau nembak saya. jadi silahkan teken tombol dibawah ini ya..! Maap akan fic bejat ini..!


End file.
